The Lost Saiyan Child
by NickRain
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please read and review. A Young Saiyan travels towards Earth in search of battle. What happens when he sees Vegeta and what does he have to do with him? How will Bulma, Trunks, and Bra react?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time ever writing anything like this. Please read and review my story. I Do not own DBZ or any of the characters in this story except Nick Rainey, Perugias Ouji, and Nantil Rainey. Enjoy guys

The Lost Saiyan Child Chapter 1:

As the saiyan pod raced through space he only had one thing in mind. That one thing was to kill. It was in his blood, in his heart. Nick Rainey hungered to kill and become stronger. Raised on a far away planet by two saiyans who escaped Frieza's destruction of the planet. He showed great potential at an early age and was a child prodigy. After the two elder saiyans died Nick Rainey traveled to countless worlds to kill and continue his training. Despite trying to fight sleep, his eyes snapped open at the sight of a new planet. He was approaching Earth and he couldn't help but smile at how promising this planet would be. It could satisfy his hunger for some time he thought.

Goku along with his friends were reuniting after a couple months of not seeing each other. Bulma played host to the social gathering and was delighted to see everyone. Krill in was catching up with Goku while Chichi couldn't help but to step in prepare food for them. Trunks sat at tale outside and enjoyed a refreshing soda with Gohan, Pan, and Bra while Goten remained on his phone talking to another girl he planned to hook up with. "So Goku what's been up with you lately?" krill in stated. "Oh nothing, except training of course. Hahaha!" Goku giggled while innocently scratching the back of his head. " HA! Kakarot while you did your senseless training, I've been training like a true Saiyan. My power has far surpassed yours by now. It only shows how much of a low-class warrior you really are." Vegeta chuckled to himself while standing under a nicely shaded area. "That's great Vegeta, we should fight To test our true power. It's been a long time."

It was getting late in the afternoon and everyone still socialized about everything from training to current events. Just then Goku and Vegeta both sensed something.  
>" Kakarot do you sense that?"<br>"Yeah I do, and the power is amazing."  
>Gohan and Trunks stood up and were amazed at how great the power was rushing down to Earth.<p>

"Well whatever it is dad I don't like it." Gohan stated  
>"Agreed." Trunks said right before balling his hands into fists.<p>

Goten just froze and you could hear the faint sound of a girl yelling through his phone.

"Well whatever it is it won't last long against me, the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled the took off towards the power reading.

"W-Wait Vegeta! We don't know what we're up against!" Goku yelled and took off after him followed by Trunks, Gohan, and Goten.

"Hey wait you can't just leave me here!" Pan shouted. Just as she was about to take off she was grabbed by her leg.

"Wait Pan you can't go off and fighting something you don't know about." Hercule stated

"Out of my way grandma they need my help." Pan freed herself up and flew away.

Vegeta was the first one to land. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan landed shortly after. Right in front of them was a saiyan ship. They Trembled at the immense power radiating from inside the ship. Just then, the door slowly opened.

Out stepped the young 14 year old Saiyan. He wore Black pants (that resemble Broly's), black Saiyan boots, black Saiyan fingerless wrist guards (that resembles Nappa's), and a shoulder padless saiyan chest guard like vegeta's. He was 6'10, tanned skin, spiked ponytail, (muscular build like Raditz) along with brown eyes and brown hair. He gazed upon them with wide eyes and he couldn't help but let his tail slash around. He was amazed to see more saiyans and they were just as amazed to see him.

_How is this possible how can there be any other Saiyains in the universe besides me. It's impossible, but they're tails have been removed. This is all too strange. Wait that one the short one. Is that who I think it is? P-Prince Vegeta? That's him that's got to be him. He's still alive, that means that he has repopulated and made a new vegeta-sei. I'm home I'm finally home._ the young Saiyan thought to himself.

Nick Rainey slowly walked to them and suddenly stopped. He bowed down to Vegeta. "Hail Prince Vegeta. It Is I, Nicholas Rainey son of Perugias Ouji and Nantil Rainey. Perugias is your long lost brother an illegitimate child of king Vegeta. I am your nephew sire. Everyone stood in silence and vegeta finally chuckled. "Ha, it seems that my father wasn't very faithful now was he? You are a long lost nephew of mine? Now why should I believe you?" Vegeta stated coldly looking down at the saiyan on kneeled before him.

"If I wasn't serous then I wouldn't have released my tail from my waist without being sure that I was safe."

Vegeta smirked and turned around. "Come with me boy and I'll bring you up to speed with your once proud race." They all flew off towards Capsule Corp. to welcome their new visitor.

"We're here." Vegeta said and they all landed. Hercule couldn't help but quickly hide behind Chichi and Bulma at the sight of Nick Rainey. "Wh-Who is that" Bulma said while heavily trembling at the sight of the huge Saiyan in front of them. "My nephew can't you tell" Vegeta said plainly. Nick Rainey scanned the area before spotting Bra. He couldn't help but notice her blushing at him. He showed a small smirk and continued to follow Vegeta into the house.

A/N: How was it? This is my first try at writing. Review and tell me what you think. If you guys like it, then I'll continue the series. Please include anything that will help me grow as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Night  
>I do not own DBZ or any of the characters except Perugias Ouji, Nick Rainey, and Nantil Rainey. Sorry for the slow build up in the first chapter this chapter will be a lot more interesting.<p>

Vegeta, accompanied by Goku, Gohan, and Trunks finished telling Nick about everything he missed. Nick stood up from the chair and proceeded to walk away. "Thanks for the history lesson Prince Vegeta, but if you would excuse me I'll be returning to my ship. Bulma just so happened to walk in as if on cue to stop the Saiyan in his tracks. " Hey, where are you going? Any nephew of Vegeta's is a nephew of mine. You will be staying here, we have plenty of room."

"Oh no I shouldn't."

" Please, I insist. Besides, you should get to know your family. Oh and one more thing, please take a shower. I see those Saiyan ships sill haven't been upgraded with cleaning systems." Nick bowed and followed her to a nearby bathroom.

Everyone said their final goodbyes and all left. " Bulma give me a call if you need anything" said Chichi

"Yes me too it must be hard just taking in another kid so unexpectantly and a Saiyan child at that." Videl chimed in

"A HUGE Saiyan child too" Chichi teased

"Don't worry guys if I need help you are the first people I would call. To tell you the truth, Nick isn't the one that I'm worried with. It's Vegeta's ego, I mean the kid calls him Prince Vegeta and that only boosts Vegeta's confidence even more."

The all shared a chuckle before departing. Bulma walked back inside only to meet Nick walking down one of the long hallways completely naked. Bulma quickly laughed and remembered when Vegeta used to do that when he first came to Earth. Must be a Saiyan thing she thought. "Umm hey, Nick on Earth we actually cover ourselves after a shower." she said smiling

"Why a true Saiyan has nothing to be ashamed of."

"well yeah I can see that, but do it for me would you?"

"As you wish Princess Bulma." Nick said innocently

Bulma blushed and couldn't help but crack a smile at the words Nick just spoke. She showed him to his room after giving him a pair of Vegeta's shorts which looked like retro NBA shorts on him. "I am Honored to be wearing the garments of royalty, especially belonging to prince Vegeta."

"Yeah sure kid." Bulma said before showing him his room. " Well here you go Nick, a bed, closet, bathroom is down the hall, and a beautiful view of the moon...WAIT! " Bulma raced to the window and closed the curtains snapping Nick from his trance.

"Thank you." Nick said while regaining his composure.

"Goodnight Nick." Bulma said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick awoke from a deep sleep after hearing a very loud noise. His stomach was grumbling and he got out of bed in search of food. He wandered around until finally finding the kitchen. Just as he walked in Vegeta walked past him with a huge stack of sandwiches. "Greetings Prince Vegeta." Nick stated.

"Humph!" was all that Vegeta could say before continuing to his room.

"What were those interesting things on his plate." Nick thought to himself before continuing to the fridge. He was in a total state of confusion staring at the strange foods in the fridge. He picked up a bottle of French salad dressing and poured the entire thing in his mouth. He quickly spit it out disgusted by the taste "How could these beings eat such a thing as horrible as this." he continued eating random things from mayo to hot sauce before finally giving up. His stomach grumbled, begging to be fed.

"Looks like you could use some help." Nick looked up and saw Bra standing in the doorway with black short shorts and a red tank top.

"W-well I umm...yeah. Where is the real food."

"your looking at it."

"Really, how do you earthlings eat this garbage" Nick said in a surprisingly deep voice

" Well let's have a look here." Bra walked over and and looked at him in a confused state. "Are you wearing my shorts?"

"Princess Bulma Gave me these. They are Royal Garments."

"Princess who? Never mind just sit down and I'll make you a sandwich."

Nick sat down while Bra made him two sandwiches and handed him the plate.  
>"And what are these again?"<p>

"Sandwiches."

"S-sand-wiches?"

"Yes! Now just eat them ok, they're good."

Nick scoffed them down within two seconds and asked for more. " Well you have been on that ship for quite a while and you haven't eaten all day." Bra stated then made him four more. She handed him the plate and he ate those within seconds also. " *sigh* your like my dad and Goku, hold on." She made him a huge stack and he devoured those too. Her jaw dropped. " I thank you for the meal ugh ugh."

"Bra, the names Bra."

"Thank you Bra. If I'm not too much of a burden, do you think that you can show me back to my room."

She smiled and agreed. They walked back to his room and Nick turned to Bra. "Thank you for the food Madame. It was...nice." Bra only smiled. "Goodnight Bra." Nick said before taking her hand. He kissed it and returned to his room. After shutting his door Bra was frozen in that position before melting right outside of his door. She regained her composure and ran to her room. She slid into her bed before finally coming to her senses.

"Wait! What about Goten?" she remembered her crush on Goten and was now stuck lost in her thoughts. Torn between Goten and Nick. She slowly drifted off to sleep lost in her thoughts.

Back in Nick's room he was in his bed looking up at the Ceiling. "*sigh* Bra, such a wonderful being...Ugh Nick snap out of it she is not a worthy mate, she isn't a Saiyan. After one night of being on this rock I'm already getting soft. I will schedule a training session with Prince Vegeta tomorrow. Maybe that might get my mind off of things. Then again there aren't any more Saiyans besides the few here. I would rather go alone. I've heard of a technique used by Saiyans for pleasure that only required one hand. It was used when gone from Vegeta-sei on long missions. That should work...naahhh it probably won't be the same. Bra is different though she's different not like the others. *sigh* " Nick along with Bra had his own problems to deal with. He drifted off to sleep after thinking about his current situation.

A/N: How was it? This chapter was longer and the rest will be longer like this one so expect that. Who Will Bra choose in this matter and is Nick one hundred percent about liking Bra? Find out next time guys. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Training Session & Sleepover

I do not own DBZ in any way except for Nick Rainey, Perugias Ouji, and Nantil Rainey. This story actually has cursing in it so be aware of that. I hope you guys enjoy.

Nick Awoke out of deep sleep. He slowly arose from bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Just then his hunger got the best of him. He walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise he ran into Trunks who was also walking to the kitchen. "Um hey Nick, How's it going?"

"Good" Nick said as they walked to the kitchen together. They walked in awkward silence not knowing what to say to each other. They walked into the kitchen to meet Vegeta already shoving a stack of pancakes into his mouth and Bulma's mother who was cooking everything she had.

"Oh hello there young man, I didn't know Trunks was having a sleep over." Mrs. Briefs said so innocently.

Trunks said nothing and sat down thinking that they would tell her later. The three Saiyans continued to eat in silence until Nick finally spoke up. "Prince Vegeta, I would like to schedule a training session with you if you don't mind. I've been in my ship for far too long and I feel as though I'm getting soft."

" We will train right after we finish eating, try and keep up if you can." Vegeta stated with a chuckle.

Nick was delighted by the cup of orange juice he drank and threw the cup on the floor shattering it. "WOMAN! ANOTHER DRINK IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed at the gesture and threw his cup down too breaking it. "Make it two."

Trunks only sighed and continued eating. "Oh, it seems like you two dropped your cups. Don't worry I'll clean it up and get you two more juice."

"The servants you've made here are excellent Prince Vegeta. The best that I've seen in a long time."

"So tell Me Nick did you have any siblings?" Trunks questioned.

"I had one Brother. He was older but left a long time ago. He said that he would come back but he never did."

"I'm sorry to here that."

"Don't be Trunks. The weak die and the strong live. Nick would understand." Vegeta said coldly.

"He not dead." The Saiyan stated. "No matter now far he travels no matter how much time has gone passed. I still sense him even right now. His power still rises as we speak." The Saiyan rose from his seat and walked back to his room to change and get ready for his training session.

"Hmm it seems as though my nephew has pretty strong bond to his brother. I'm finding out that I have more family members every day. Who knows if they're still alive, my dear old father could still be alive too." Vegeta chuckled and got up and began to walk out the room. "Oh and Trunks, I expect you to be training with us too." Vegeta continued to walk away to get ready and train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Trunks walked outside to meet Vegeta already stretching in his signature blue spandex with Saiyan boots and gloves. Trunks was dressed in his grey pants and black wife beater. Nick finally walked out in the clothes he arrived on Earth in. Bulma took the liberty of washing them.<p>

"Get rid of the armor boy, the gauntlets too. This is a training session the more damage you take, the stronger you will become, you are a Saiyan." Vegeta ordered.

Nick removed his armor and was left with the black spandex, black pants, and black Saiyan boots to train in. They all did a light stretch and finally followed Vegeta into the gravity chamber. "What is this room?" Nick asked.

"It's a gravity chamber. It's adds weight to gravity making it more challenging to perform even the simplest of tasks."

"It means that you won't stand a chance against me boy." Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta set the chamber for one thousand times gravity and the machine started to power up.

Everyone dropped in their fighting stances. Everyone's muscles started to bulge at the immense weight dropping down on top of them. Vegeta powered up and charged at Trunks throwing a fury of kicks and punches. Trunks dodged them all until Vegeta caught him with a knee to the stomach and then a punch to the face sending him flying. Vegeta turned around to face Nick "Think you can keep up boy?" Nick quickly balled his fists and charged for Vegeta, unleashing a fury of punches. Vegeta blocked them all and sent a chop to Nick's neck dropping him to his knees.

Trunks attacked Vegeta and Nick joined in to help Trunks. Vegeta continued to block them both until Nick kicked Trunks hurling him away. Vegeta surprised at the sneak attack soon found himself in the same position suffering a forearm to the face causing Vegeta to slide back.

"Enough!" Vegeta Quickly turned Super Saiyan with Trunks doing the same. Nick chuckled and he too did the same leaving Vegeta and Trunks shocked. They charged at each other leading to a complete all out brawl between the three warriors. Trunks swiftly flew back and threw a barrage of Ki blasts at the other two fighters. Vegeta quickly moved out of the way while Nick only blocked. Trunks waited for the smoke to clear but Vegeta took advantage by getting behind Trunks and hitting him with a Ki blast of his own. Trunks hurled to the ground leaving Nick and Vegeta to square off one on one.

"Let's see what you're really made of. Let's see what you can do against Super Vegeta!" Vegeta ascended but Nick was not fazed. "Don't be scared boy this only training."

"I'm not scared, Relieved is more the word that I was looking for. I can finally test my power as and ascended Saiyan." Nick powered up and finally became a Super Saiyan 2.

The two Saiyans engaged in a stare down but were interrupted by two Ki blasts fired at them both by Trunks who had also turned into a Super Saiyan 2. They both deflected them and Nick engaged Trunk's once again. They were blow for blow but were both hit hard by Vegeta. He hit the two young Saiyans again sending them flying through the wall of the gravity chamber. Vegeta flew through the wall after them throwing a barrage of Ki blasts at the two Saiyans. They both deflected the Ki blasts fired. Bulma, who was eating lunch with her mother and father, barely dodged one of the deflected Ki blasts that hit the ground. "Vegeta! You dimwit, you almost fucking hit me with one of those things!"

"Pipe down woman, can't you see I'm busy."

" Busy blasting your own fucking family sky high, oh that's new."

"Quiet or you'll be next."

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try."

" Ugh, I can't believe the women on this planet."

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"Earth women are only good for cooking, cleaning, and mating."

Trunks and Nick sat there with an anime sweat drop in the back of their heads. Nick snapped out of it and kneed Vegeta in the face sending him crashing to the floor.

" See what you did woman!"

"it's not my fault that you can't fight, Bitchgeta."

"How dare you utter such bullshit in my face. I the Prince..."

"Yeah yeah prince of Saiyans we get it, give it a rest."

" I guess the training is over Nick, let's go to Goten's house." Trunks said, embarrassed at the argument taking place between his parents.

Nick and Trunks flew off to Goten's house to avoid the real fight that was about to happen between the married couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The two young Saiyans landed just outside of Goten's small house. Trunks politely knocked and happily greeted by Chichi. " Oh hello Trunks, and I see you brought Nick along with you."<p>

"Well yes, is Goten here by any chance?"

"He's right upstairs in his room, you guys came just in time for lunch there's enough food for everyone."

Nick and Trunks walked upstairs only to see Goku down the hall in his room snoring quite loud. They took two more steps before opening up the door to Gotens room. Goten was lying on his bed face down, but something was weird about it. They took a second look and noticed that he was on top of a girl making out. Not just any girl but Bra.

Trunks and Nick both dropped their jaws at the sight in front of them. Goten and Bra quickly sat up to play as though nothing happened. "Uhh hey guys what's up?" Goten said breathlessly. He was scared out his mind about what would happen next. Nick clutched his fists but collected himself and exhaled. Trunks was a little angry but calmed down and thought that Bra was old enough to make her own decisions. Bra just kept her head down trying to avoid eye contact with the rest of the room.

"My parents were in an argument so we came here for some peace and quiet, I didn't know you were here Bra." Trunks stated.

She was speechless but Chichi saved by calling everyone for lunch. Trunks turned around but was knocked into Nick by Goku Rushing for food causing them to hit the ground.

"Oh boy I haven't been this hungry since breakfast." Goku dashed to the table with his fork and knife in hand chanting "food food food food."

The group of teens all walked down stairs to sit at the table and enjoy their meals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Everyone ate and conversed about what was going in their lives right now.<p>

"So how do you like Earth so far Nick?"

"It's okay, but there are a few things that I'm starting not to like." Nick said looking over in Bra's direction. She quickly looked down to avoid his gaze and continued eating.

"Nick, Nick, Nick you know that doesn't sound like a Saiyan name."

"It isn't, it was a name I used on my old planet to hide the fact that I was Saiyan."

"So what's your real name?"

"Hogosha." Nick hesitantly stated then threw his cup on the floor telling Chichi to get him another. Trunks slapped his forehead and Chichi turned red with anger.

"Hey that looks pretty fun." Goku said before throwing his cup on the floor too.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, SAIYAN OR NOT YOU DON'T JUST COME IN SOMEONE'S HOUSE BREAKING THEIR DISHES."

Goku quickly jumped in front of Chichi stopping her from fighting the Young Saiyan. "Calm down Chichi he's used to doing that on his planet, cut him some slack."

" Prince Vegeta was right; women on this planet are useless except for cooking, cleaning, and mating." Hogosha stated coldly.

Chichi blew steam out her ears and it took Goku, Trunks, and Goten to hold her back. The three dragged her to her room and Goku stayed with her to calm her down. Trunks and Goten walked back downstairs to be welcomed by the awkward silenced held between Hogosha and Bra. "Well I guess we'll be leaving." Trunks and Hogosha sped off from Gotens house without looking back.

"Look Hogosha here on Earth we don't treat women like they are below the male species." Trunks said angrily.

"Well then this planet is stuck in the dark ages."

"Well let's just go back home and relax."

The two didn't speak during the entire way back to capsule corp. They walked into the house only to hear Bulma yelling at Vegeta again. "I see my parents are arguing again."

"Haha! Are you that blind or are you in denial? Those aren't screams of anger. Those are the screams of mating."

Trunks turned red with embarrassment. The two walked into the living room and started watching a re-run on Jersey Shore. "What is this preposterous thing that we are watching?"

"It's called Jersey Shore." Trunks said.

Within five minutes of watching the show, Hogosha became fully interested in the show. Vegeta suddenly walked into the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "How long have you two been here?"

"About five minutes, father why?"

"Just asking… Did you hear me fucking brains out of your mother?" he said with a smirk.

"Dad, do we have to do this now?"

" That's precisely what your mother was saying about thirty seconds before I started pounding her to the next dimension. I think she will be on soft foods for a while." he stated with a chuckle.

Trunk's jaw dropped before dropping his head in shame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later Pan and Marron came in along with Gohan, Krillin, Videl, and 18. The two girls were going to have a sleepover with Bra. The four walked into the living room only to find Bulma pushing Roshi away from her.

"Hehe, come one baby just a little for old time sake hehe."

"Ew you old perv!" Bulma yelled before punching him on top of his head.

Roshi walked into the kitchen while the group greeted each other. Krillin said hello to everyone before hiding behind 18 at the sight of Hogosha.

"I still don't know why I married a coward such as yourself." 18 stated plainly.

Videl, 18, and Bulma and talked in the living room while Vegeta, Gohan, Hogosha, Trunks, Roshi, and Krillin played cards in the kitchen. Hogosha picked the ga,e up quick since it resembled a game on his old planet. "Ha! Hand me my winnings I believe I am the victor." Vegeta boasted.

"Well that's it for me; I've got to get Videl home." Gohan said

"Yeah I'm going to go too. I've got to take Roshi back to his place then get home."

As the couples and Roshi left, Bra came in to entertain her company. The girls did their usual laughing and talking until Vegeta finally couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh I can't stand anymore of this foolish banter back and forth between you adolescent brats. Trunks, Nick come with me. By the way what's your real name. I can't stand to call you by anything other than your true Saiyan name."

"It's Hogosha"

"Hogosha, hmm well come with me, we are going to play pool."

The three Saiyans walked downstairs to start playing pool. It took them about ten minutes to teach Hogosha how to play but he finally got the hang of it. After a couple games, Vegeta goes to the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers and throws one to Trunk and another to Hogosha. "Wait, dad are you sure that he can have one, I mean he's only fourteen."

"Pipe down Trunks he's 6'10 one beer won't do anything to him."

"I really don't think height has to do with it dad."

"Don't question me boy. Hogosha have you ever had soma?" the Saiyan prince asked

"Plenty of times, why."

"It will feel just like that."

"Dad what's soma?"

"It's a pill Saiyans used to take back on Vegeta-sei. You get the same effects of being drunk or high, but it was perfectly legal and strongly encouraged to be used after a lot of stress."

"Trunks shrugged his shoulders and continued to play."

After a few games few too many drinks , the three Saiyans decided that they were done and proceeded upstairs. The three girls were still in the living room. They were dressed in their pajamas and were watching a movie. As Hogosha turned to look in the room and he noticed Bra staring back at him. She gave him a weak smile but all he did was turn and kept walking. She couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken at the gesture. Sure she barely knew him and at that he was her cousin. She still felt sad that a family member showed such hatred nonetheless. She looked up and continued to watch the movie and enjoy the sleepover.

The movie was over so the three girls went to Bra's room to figure out what to do next. The three sot on Bra's bed and tried coming up with suggestion. With all of them failing, they decided to do each other's nails and talk.

"So Bra, what did you end up doing at Goten's house today." Marron said

"Yeah you never told us." Pan added

"Well nothing really, we talked...and sorta made out"

Pan and Marron gasped before squealing with excitement.

"Well was he good." Pan said

"Why do you want to know, I mean he is your uncle any way." Bra shot back

"Don't try to change the subject." Marron interrupted

"Well, he was ok."

"Why do you say that?" Marron asked

"Well it seemed like he had his mind on something else."

"You mean like sex?" Pan quickly asked

"What? No what's with you today this is still your uncle Pan, unless you're into that whole incest thing._" Wow am I one to talk._" Bra thought. He seemed like he was thinking about someone else. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating. And that's not even the worst thing." Bra said

"What happened?" Marron said as she quickly jumped up.

"Trunks and Hogosha walked in on us."

"You mean the super tall cute one?" Pan said

"Calm down Pan you think everyone's cute." Marron added as they all shared a brief laugh.

"Well yeah him."

" So what happened?" Pan said as she continued to interrogate her.

" Luckily Goten's mom called us for lunch."

"Ouch that must have been tough. At least Chichi didn't catch you two." Marron said

" This is getting boring let's do something else." Pan said

"Oh yeah like what?" Bra said

"Truth or Dare" Pan said

"Ew your lesbian too?" Marron screeched

"No nothing sexual idiot." Pan said

" Ok well I ask first. Okay Marron truth or dare?" Pan asked.

"Dare." Marron said plainly

" I dare you to dip my brother's hand in warm water while he's asleep." Bra said

Marron filled a bowl up with warm water creeping into Trunk's room. Pan and Bra snuck in behind Marron. The three watched as Marron slowly lowered Trunk's hand in the bowl and were all surprised to a wet spot form in his bed. Three girls raced back to their room and started giggling at the show performed. It was Marron's turn to ask this time.

"Ok Bra truth or dare?"

"Truth?" she said softly

" Hmm, ok. Is it true that you are attracted to your own cousin, Hogosha?" Marron asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Me? Attracted to my own cousin, Hogosha?"

" Yes, I saw the way you looked at him when he came upstairs with Vegeta and Trunks, so stop stalling and you have answer it truthfully. Now are you?"

Bra's breathing became heavy because she didn't want to answer the question. Just then, Trunks yelled from his room. "BRAAAAAAAA! You put my hand in warm water, and don't try to deny it because I know it was you."

You could hear Vegeta laugh from his own room at the result of the practical joke. "Hahaha it seems as though we've got a little be wetter still. Woman it seems as though puddles can't drink anything after 7 pm anymore."

Bulma got out of bed and opened Bra's door with trunks standing behind her wearing his soaked shorts. "Come with me young lady." Bulma commanded as they walked towards the washing machine with Trunk's sheets in hand. Bra may not like what Bulma was about to say but at least she avoided the question asked in her room. Bulma just sighed and told her to go back to her company.

"Well Trunks, it looks like you're going to have to either Bunk with your cousin, your parents, or the couch." Bulma said.

You could hear Vegeta down the hall from his room objecting to the proposal. "Are you mad woman? Puddles will not be laying his head in here. I don't want him wetting my bed too."

Trunks only dropped his head in shame and walked to the couch in the living room.

Hogosha lay in his bed still thinking about Bra. She made out with Goten and he witnessed it with his own eyes. He also thought about what his older brother would think. She isn't a suitable mate. She is not a full blooded Saiyan. He only sighed and sensed his brother once again rising in power greatly. _"While he gets even stronger I'm stuck here and can barely get a good training session without is being interrupted. I'll try to train here one more time. If it doesn't work then I'm leaving this rock. I don't care if Prince Vegeta is here or not." _He continued to think and something happened. He got that urge again. The urge to kill. This is the reason why he came in the first place. He tried to shake his thoughts but they kept recurring. "Maybe if I get some sleep my head will clear." he slowly closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

A/N: What did you guys think? I'm trying to make these chapters longer and they slowly are so look out for that. A lot happened in this chapter so feel free to ask me any questions and I'll try to answer them without giving anything away that will come in future chapters. Also feel free to tell me what you want to see in chapters to come such as more scenes involving Goku and I will try to incorporate that. Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
